Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Gestatten? Kirby Taraum, der pinke Rächer!
Unter Sombores' Mantel verbarg sich eine wahrhaft abnorme Tatsache: Alle vier verfluchten Masken sind in Sombores Körper eingewachsen und aus jeder von ihnen kommen zwei Lichter, die wie Augen wirken. Kirby läuft es kalt den Rücken runter, aber er fängt sich wieder. "Weißt du, wie das ist? Wie es ist, die absolute Macht zu haben? Ich habe sie, UND ES IST GROSSARTIG!" Mit den letzten Worten stürmt Sombores auf Kirby los, das Schattenschwert fest in der Hand. Kirby schafft es gerade so, auszuweichen. Dann ist es an ihm, anzugreifen. Mit einem Salto und seiner Fähigkeit greift er an, doch Sombores ist schnell und zieht das Schwert hoch, Kirby kann nicht mehr ausweichen... denkt er! Melanie hat es wie auch immer durch die Dunkelheit geschafft und Sombores' Angriff abgewehrt. "Tja, kleiner Klops, das würdest du auch gern können, oder?", fragt sie ironisch und gibt Sombores einen gehörigen Tritt. "Geht man so mit seinem Berater um?!?", ruft Sombores aus, nur damit Melanie erwidern kann: "Du bist doch schon ewig nicht mehr mein Berater, und das weißt du auch!" Kirby hat keine Ahnung, worum es geht, aber er weiß, dass Meta-Knight tot ist! Und irgendwer soll dafür bezahlen, egal wer! In seinen Augen sind momentan alle Schuld, manche halt mehr als andere. Mit einem lauten "STIRB!" rennt Kirby auf Sombores zu und zieht ihm seine Lichter-Peitsche über. Eine der Masken zerspringt, die Splitter verwandeln sich in eine schwarze Maske. Sombores sieht dem mit Schrecken zu. "DU! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MEINE WERTVOLLEN MASKEN ZU ZERSTÖREN!" Die dunkle Masse bewegt sich kurz auf dem Boden fort, hebt dann ab, umkreist Kirby, der denkt: "NEIN, nicht ich schon wieder!", und fliegt dann in ihn hinein. Kirby fühlt sich komisch. Als Sombores in ihn hineingeschlüpft ist, da war es anders. Er hört eine Stimme tief in sich, die sagt: "Los, töte sie, sie sind Schuld, dass dein bester Freund tot ist." "Aber... die meisten haben mir gar nix getan!" "Nicht? Errinerst du dich nicht? Wie Bimer dich immer abgeschoben hat? Wie er dir immer dein Essen weggenommen hat? Und statt es wieder in den Kühlschrank zu stellen hat er es selbst gegessen." "Aber... er hatte Hunger!" "Na und? Und was ist mit La Nuit? Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass sie dir nie etwas getan haben!" Kirby versucht die Stimme abzuschütteln. Doch sie spricht immer weiter: "Ach, da gibt es doch etwas, was ich dir noch sagen will: Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch Meta-Knight dich eigentlich nicht mochte. So wie er es oft genug sagte und demonstrierte." "GEH WEG!" "Die Wahrheit ist..." Kirby dreht fast durch, als er die Stimme flüstern hört: "...alle hassen dich!" Kirby windet sich am Boden. Melanie weiß nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Stattdessen brüllt sie Sombores an: "Ich habe nichts getan, dein kleiner Freund ist selber Schuld!" Melanie sieht panisch zwischen Kirby und Sombores hin und her, und entscheidet sich dazu, Kirby einen saftigen Schlag zu verpassen. "Siehst du? Jetzt schlagen sie dich schon!" Die Stimme hakt bereits seit einigen Minuten auf Kirbys Gewissen, sucht sich gezielt die Schwachstellen, die täglichen Streits. "Lass es dir nicht gefallen! Schlag zurück! Töte sie! Dann hast du all diese Probleme nie mehr!" Kirby, inzwischen hat er nicht mehr die geistige Stärke, diese Stimme abzuwehren, antwortet: "Na gut..." "Braver Junge!" Kirby macht die Augen auf. "Gott sei Dank, er lebt noch..." Melanie atmet erst mal tief durch. Als nächstes fühlt sie einen harten Schlag. "Was zum! Hör auf damit, ich hab dich grade vor Sombores gerettet!", ruft Melanie laut aus. "He! Vielleicht hat er ja erkannt, wie schön das Gefühl der Macht ist, auch wenn er nur ein Viertel von meiner Macht abbekommen hat!" Aus Sombores' Stimme kann Melanie deutlich den Hohn hören, sie will gerade etwas erwidern, da hört sie Kirby: "Muss sie... töten... sonst... sonst!" Kirby lädt die elektrische Energie seiner Fähigkeit in der Hand auf, welche die Dunkelheit absorbiert, aus seinem Rücken wächst die Maske, die er vorher noch zerstört hat, und er schreit: "Sonst wird Metas Leiden nie gerächt!" "Was willst du denn?", fragt Fuu. Gerda schaut Fuu etwas ratlos an, dann sagt sie: "Du warst es doch, der Beamer vorgeschlagen hat. Also gehen wir Beamer besuchen, solltest du damit ein Problem haben, dann kannst du gehen!" "Warum muss ich mitkommen?" "WEIL!" Fuu ist irritiert. WEIL ist doch keine Antwort! "Warum muss ich mitkommen?", fragt er wieder. "WEIL-ICH-MIR-NICHT-SICHER-BIN, OB-DIE-WIRKLICH-HILFSBEREIT-SIND!!!" Gerda ist auf 180, und Fuu wird schlagartig kalt, obwohl sie sich in der Durstwüste befinden. "Haltet ihn auf!", brüllt Melanie, die Dunkelheit ignorierend. Sofort kommt ein Lichtblitz durch die Dunkelheit, der Sombores wie durch ein Wunder trifft und dabei eine weitere Maske nur knapp verfehlt. Die Dunkelheit löst sich auf und Melanie sieht, dass Bimer mit seinem Stab geschossen hat. "Melanie, was ist los?", ruft Beamer, doch er sieht selbst, wie Kirby auf Melanie losstürmt. Bimer schnappt sich Kirby und hält ihn fest, während er ruft: "Was ist los mit dir?!" "Er hat eine der Masken von Sombores zerstört und danach ist er komisch geworden!", antwortet Melanie für Kirby, während Bimer die Maske auf Kirbys Rücken fühlt. Im selben Moment hört er, wie Sombores lacht und kurz darauf sagt: "Er wollte sowieso schon seinen kleinen Freund rächen, und als er dann die Maske der Rache absorbiert hat ist er wohl komplett durchgedreht!" "NICHT ANWESEND?!?" Fuu hält sich die Ohren zu. Der Grenzwächter scheint Gerda jedoch zu ignorieren und sagt dann noch einmal klar und deutlich: "Das gesamte La Nuit ist vor ca. zwei Stunden abgereist. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo sie hin sind und es geht mich auch nichts an. Und wenn Sie jetzt bitte wieder Noirdorf verlassen würden, Ihre Kleidung entspricht nicht den Vorschriften." Fuu sieht eine Gefahr (für den Grenzwächter) voraus und hält Gerda reflexartig mit all seiner Kraft fest. "LASS MICH LOS, ICH MACH EIS AM STIEL AUS DEM!", brüllt Gerda, was Fuu aber überhört. Statt einer Antwort sagt er: "Wahrscheinlich hat schon irgendjemand von uns La Nuit kontaktiert! Lass uns schnell da hingehen, falls du weißt, wo das ist!" Kirby fühlt, wie jemand an ihm zieht. Verwundert fragt er sich, wer ihn jetzt aufwecken will, er schläft grade so schön. Verschlafen denkt er sich: "Wer ist denn da?" Da hört er plötzlich wieder die Stimme, die er vorhin schon gehört hat, welche sagt: "Lass dir das nicht gefallen! Du hast ein Recht auf deinen Schlaf!" Kirby meint in der Stimme so etwas wie Angst zu hören, macht sich darum aber keinen Kopf und haut sich geistig wieder aufs Ohr. Das bekommt auch Bimer mit. Kirbys Augen werden breiter, verlieren ihre schwarze Farbe und werden weiß mit einer roten Iris. Auch die Maske auf Kirbys Rücken bekommt so etwas wie Augen, leuchtende rote Punkte, welche Bimer scheinbar anstarren. Kirby schlägt sich mühelos aus Bimers Griff frei und lädt seine Beam-Fähigkeit auf. Der große Energieball fliegt direkt auf Bimer zu, doch Ivan springt dazwischen und schlägt den Ball mit seinem Degen weg. Sombores zieht sich entspannt zurück beziehungsweise hat das vor, aber Melanie kommt ihm zuvor und schlägt ihm mitten ins Gesicht, was diesem aber nichts auszumachen scheint. "Wow, du hast dich ja wirklich kein Stück geändert. Du scheinst es immer mit stärkeren Gegnern aufnehmen zu wollen. Warum ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen? Sag mir das." Sombores legt eine große Bestimmtheit in seine Wörter, was Melanie aufregt. "Du sagst mir sofort was du mit dem pinken Kerl gemacht hast!", brüllt sie, und Sombores reagiert gelassen mit den gleichen Worten wie vorher auch: "Dein Freund hat die Maske der Rache in sich aufgenommen. Und wie bereits gesagt, er war vorher schon auf Rache aus, da hat die Maske ein perfektes Fresschen gefunden." Seinen Satz beendet Sombores mit einem heftigen Lachen, bevor er dann sagt: "Weißt du, er wird etwas stärker sein, als er eigentlich sein sollte, da er die Kraft des vorherigen Trägers - also mir - hat. Aber das kann nicht nur er allein nutzen. Schau mal!" Mit diesen Worten hebt Sombores die Hand und die weiße Maske der Gerechtigkeit löst sich von seinem Körper, wird von schwarzer Masse umhüllt und bildet dann den Körper von Galacta-Knight! "Damit du dich nicht so sehr umstellen muss, bevor du stirbst. Außerdem mag ich nicht selbst kämpfen, da wird man ja sonst noch müde." Melanie beißt sich auf die Zähne bei dem Anblick des Schatten-Gegners, der mit seiner Lanze auf seinen Schild klopft. "Was sollen wir gegen Kirby tun? Ich meine, wir können ihn schlecht töten!" Bimer ist entsetzt darüber, gegen Kirby kämpfen zu müssen. Aber Ivan hat einen Plan, den er Bimer auch mitteilt: "Laut Melanie und Sombores ist die Maske auf seinem Rücken Schuld. Also muss diese zerstört werden. Da er scheinbar mit Lichtkugeln angreift ist er nicht besonders gefährlich für mich. Mein Degen kann sie wegschleudern oder aufspießen. Sie versuchen in der Zwischenzeit die Maske zu zerstören oder zumindest zu entfernen." Bimer erinnert sich an das schummrige Licht aus der Maske, erwähnt es aber nicht. "Ich werde mein bestes tun.", sagt er dann und versucht aus Kirbys Blickfeld zu gelangen. Doch in Kirbys Rücken bemerkt er wieder die Augenlichter, die ihn verfolgen. "Also dann, mein Freund, ich denke, jetzt wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen." Kirby zeigt keinerlei Reaktion auf Ivans Worte, bevor er blitzschnell nach hinten schnellt und Bimer mit der Beam-Peitsche schlägt. "Gib auf, du hast keine Chance. Du bist auch gegen den echten verloren gewesen, hätte ICH dich nicht gerettet, dann wärst du schon längst tot." Melanie muss sich eingestehen, dass Sombores recht hat. Gegen Galacta-Knight, selbst wenn es nur ein falscher ist, hat sie keine Chance. Und dann auch noch gemischt mit Sombores, das wird nie etwas. "Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragt plötzlich jemand an Melanies Seite. Melanie sieh, dass Georg neben ihr steht und Lionel mit sich rum schleift. "Georg, warum ziehst du Lionel mit dir rum?", ist Melanies erste und auch berechtigte Frage. "Naja, er könnte ja helfen." antwortet Georg, und Lionel erwidert: "Er könnte aber auch in Ruhe gelassen werden, weil das genau das ist, was er will! Ich bin nur Bote gewesen und keiner, der auf Kloppe aus ist!" Georg ignoriert Lionel und ruft Sombores zu: "Sombi, hast du schon neue Freunde gefunden, die alles für dich tun? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht!" Sombores läuft rot an und ruft zurück: "NENN MICH NICHT SOMBI!!! Galacta-Schatten! Mach sie fertig!" Der Schatten regt sich, stürmt auf Melanie los, Melanie ist im Begriff den Gegner abzuwehren, da macht der plötzlich kehrt und greift Georg an. Der kann gerade noch entkommen, Lionel hat Glück, dass Georg ihn losgelassen hat, sonst wäre er jetzt durchstochen. "GEORG! Noch einmal und du kannst dir deine Hilfe für deine Experimente abschminken!" Genervt packt Lionel in seine Tasche und wirft ein kleines Fläschchen auf den Schatten, welcher sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Den scheint das jedoch wenig zu beeindrucken. Er rennt frontal auf Lionel zu, dabei löschen sich die Flammen durch den Zugwind, und will ihn durchbohren, da wird er von hinten gepackt und umgeworfen. Melanie hat den Schatten am Umhang gepackt versucht nun, die Lanze zu greifen. Dabei hat sie jedoch etwas entscheidendes vergessen, wie Sombores ihr sogleich mitteilt: "Er mag ja wie unser kleiner Freund aussehen, aber er ist auch nur ein Schatten, der sich auflösen kann. So kriegt ihr ihn nie! Ihr müsst schon mich besiegen, wenn ihr ihn besiegen wollt!" Melanie findet, dass an der Idee was dran ist, aber sie könnte sich nicht auf zwei gleichzeitig konzentrieren, was für den Schatten scheinbar kein Problem darstellt. Mit einer schnellen, unscheinbaren Geste bedeutet Melanie Georg, Sombores anzugreifen. Doch der Schatten hat es trotzder wirklich rasanten Geschwindigkeit mitbekommen und schießt einen Strahl aus Schatten ähnlich von Galactas Lanzenstrahl hinter Georg her, dem Georg natürlich ausweichen muss, so dass er nicht an Sombores herankommt. "Ich hab halt ein gutes Schoßhündchen." kommentiert Sombores das Vorgehen. "Na warte, dich krieg ich schon..." meint Melanie da nur zähneknirschend. "So geht das nicht." Ivan hat schon alles versucht, um Kirby abzulenken, doch bis jetzt hat noch nichts geklappt. Bis jetzt war immer Bimer der Notleidende. Ivan hat nur noch einen Plan, der kann aber gewaltig in die Hose gehen. "Bimer, jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten stürmt Ivan los, Bimer ebenso. Damit hat Kirby nicht gerechnet! Geschockt steht er in der Mitte und rührt sich nicht, Bimer trifft die Maske der Rache auf dem Rücken Kirbys, Ivan trifft Kirby mit seinem Degen in der Seite. Kirby schreit höllisch auf. Kirby fühlt einen stechenden Schmerz. Die Stimme, die ihm bis jetzt immer zugeredet hat kreischt: "NEIN! Ich will dich nicht verlassen! Lass mich hier!" Kirby weiß nicht, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen soll, denn er weiß nicht, ob er mit dieser Stimme zusammen war. Er merkt, wie es immer heller wird. Er hört Bimer, der seinen Namen nennt. Genervt fragt er nach dem hundertsten "Kirby", das er hört: "Was ist denn los?!?" Bimer fühlt sich, als würde der Himmel öffnen. Kirby meckert, so wie er es öfters tut. Die Verletzung, die er hat, scheint ihn auch nicht zu jucken, denn er steht sofort auf ohne zu murren. "Wo ist dieser Sombores?!?", ruft er. Bimer ignoriert es und fällt Kirby um den Hals, der davon umgeworfen wird. "Bimer, was..." Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Kirby, das Bimer weint. "Sag mal was ist denn jetzt wieder los!" Kirbys Verwirrung ist für Bimer nur allzu verständlich. Und er hat auch keine Lust, Kirby irgendwas zu sagen, Ivan scheint da auch mit ihm übereinzustimmen. "Sag mir doch mal einer, was hier los ist!", brüllt Kirby. Womp! Kirby schreckt zurück, als Almiras Körper vor ihm liegt. "Ihr Wille ist stark, stärker als der von Kelke. Leider nicht zu brechen." Nightmare schwebt vor Kirby, Bimer und Ivan. "Ich will euch mal was sagen: Melanie, ihren Bruder und ihren Cousin könnt ihr abschreiben." Kirby sieht Nightmare. Er sieht ihn einfach. Dann sieht er Metas Gesicht vor sich, dass sagt: "Wenn du weiter so isst, dann platzt du bald. Wie wärs mit Diät?" "FÜR META!", brüllt er und stürmt auf Nightmare zu. Der pustet Kirby kurz an und sofort fliegt Kirby meterweit zurück. "Moniki hat mich doch gut aufgerüstet. Gut, so einen treuen Trottel zu haben." Bimer sieht rot. Er hat sich in der letzten Zeit sowieso gefragt, wo Moniki steckt, war schon davor, eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben. "Du hast Moniki entführt!", brüllt er Nightmare entgegen. "Entführt? Mein Freund, du verstehst was falsch! Moniki ist freiwillig zu mir gekommen!" Georg ist schon ganz schön aus der Puste, auch Melanie ist hart getroffen, Lionel geht es noch ganz gut und Sombores ist topfit. Und Schatten-Galacta ist sowieso ein übernatürliches Wesen, das nicht ermüdet. "Melanie, komm mal rüber!", ruft Lionel, und winkt auch Georg zu sich. Als die beiden angekommen sind, sagt er: "Eigentlich ist die Sache doch einfach: Wir müssen nur das Schattenvieh dazu bringen, Sombores anzugreifen und dafür müssen wir Sombores ablenken. Keine Sorge, das mach ich. Ihr ködert den Schatten. Ende des Plans. Los jetzt!" Ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten läuft Lionel los. "He! Du da! Sombores oder wie du heißt! Fang mich doch, wenn du das kannst!" Sombores lässt sich davon erstaunlich leicht provozieren, er ist sich aber ja auch ziemlich sicher, dass seine Kreation auf meisterlichem Niveau die beiden anderen in Schach hält. Dafür, dass sich der Kerl nie groß bewegen will ist er ganz schön schnell, denkt sich Sombores, und versucht ihn aus der Entfernung zu erschlagen. Für Melanie und Georg ist das das Zeichen, hinter Sombores zu gehen. Sie weichen vor den einzelnen Lanzenschlägen des Gegners aus, kommen dabei immer näher an Sombores. Dann berühren sie seinen Rücken. Das fällt Sombores natürlich auf. "JETZT!", brüllen Melanie und Georg gleichzeitig, drehen sich gleichzeitig um und der Lanzenschlag, der eigentlich den beiden galt, geht in Sombores Rücken und kommt vorne wieder raus. Das Blut verdampft am Schatten. Sombores bricht lautlos zusammen, der Schatten dematerialisiert sich wieder, die Maske fällt. Sombores Violen ist vom Schatten-Galacta-Knight getötet worden, was auch dessen Ende bedeutete. }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten